Solid-state image sensing devices represented as a CMOS sensor and a CCD sensor have been widely applied in a video camera or a digital still camera.
In the solid-state image sensing device using the CMOS sensor, as a photoelectric conversion element (PD) and a switching element performing the selection or a switching element reading a signal charge, CMOS transistors are used. Further, a MOS transistor or the CMOS transistor is used as peripheral circuits such as a control circuit, a signal processing circuit, and the like, and the photoelectric conversion element (PD), the switching elements, and the peripheral circuits may be manufactured on the same chip as a series of configurations.
The solid-state image sensing device, in which a plurality of pixels where photoelectric conversion elements (photodiode: PD) are provided are arranged on a semiconductor substrate, performs photoelectric conversion of light incident on each pixel by using the photodiodes to generate and collect electric charges, transmits the electric charges to a floating diffusion (FD) unit, detects potential variation in the FD unit by a MOS transistor, and converts and amplifies the detected potential variation into an electric signal, which is output as a video signal (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-148284).